


Song of Songs

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sammy Lawrence has a peculiar habit.
Relationships: Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 27





	Song of Songs

Sammy Lawrence sang while being fucked.

He sang loud and obscenely between throaty moans as his eyes rolled back into his skull and sweat coated his body.

He pumped himself mercilessly and came as late as possible for the simple pleasure of having his dick throb and hurt.

He rode his favourite cock like a crusader towards Jerusalem, devoted, harsh on himself, slamming onto beloved hips with heavy breaths.

And Wally Franks laid back and smiled lazily as he watched him cry out like a satisfied whore when his stomach stretched as the janitor's cum filled him up, up, up.


End file.
